Just Returning The Favor
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Waluigi saves Adeline, the artist wants to tag along to return the favor to Waluigi. Waluigi doesn't approve of this one bit.
1. Chapter 1

Just Returning The Favor

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Did I mention how great and awesome adventure crossovers make? Well, you wouldn't believe what gave me the inspiration to make this little jewel. So sit back, relax, and enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Everything that is written within this story belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Waluigi was enjoying a nice little walk in Dreamland on the star-shaped planet Popstar. How exactly did he get there? Magical warps. Anyway, he was merrily walking towards the western direction in a bright green fantasy forest as he felt the spring breeze blowing northward. Sighing as he closed his eyes, Waluigi continued walking as he then stopped, hearing a scream. He turned around, seeing something strange happening in the lone maple oak tree. Climbing it to the top, Waluigi peeked in the only hole that was just under the tree's green leaves, peeking his head in, to see a demonic brown humanoid squirrel taking a young girl painter with a red cap and a green shirt prisoner.

"Wahaha!" The evil squirrel laughed as he tapped his fingertips, licking his lips evilly. "Now, little girl! You shall paint me..." He squealed as he hugged his tail. "A mountain of acorns!"

Adeline gasped as she was astonished. "What! Why would I want to do that!" She retorted as she shook, the ropes binding her tightly to the bark.

The evil squirrel continued laughing evilly, until Waluigi swung in, kicking the squirrel in the back of the head. The evil squirrel moaned in pain as his right leg twitched. Adeline was in awe as her mouth was wide open, with Waluigi cutting through the ropes like paper as he grabbed Adeline, jumping out of the hole and straight out of the tree, down into a pile of bushes. Getting out of the bushes, Waluigi dusted himself as he stepped out, with Adeline cheering as she popped her head and body out, jumping out of the bushes and running to Waluigi.

"Thanks for rescuing me, mister!" Adeline exclaimed as she tightly hugged Waluigi.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he pushed Adeline away from him. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He muttered as he headed westward, whistling to himself.

Adeline ran right behind Waluigi, appearing to his left as she grabbed both of his hands, smiling up at him with joy. "I'm in your debt! I have to reward you for your courageous deed!"

"How about staying away from me, pipsqueak?" Waluigi suggested as he pushed Adeline off of him, heading forward as he did not intend to pick up any strangers along with him.

Adeline grabbed hold of Waluigi's hands again, giggling as she twirled around Waluigi. "Oooh, but I have to thank you someway! Pretty please?" She stared at him with big, cute anime-like eyes.

"No." Waluigi simply replied as he pushed Adeline away, continuing on his own as he continued heading to the western direction.

Adeline frowned as she placed both of her hands behind her back, looking down at her red-colored shoes as she wondered what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Several minutes have passed as Waluigi was still pleasantly walking towards the western direction within the fantasy forest of Dreamland. He watched as several Bronto Burts flew passed him, with a slew of different colored butterflies lifting up the cheery atmosphere of the clear blue sky. Several white puffy clouds that resembled fruits and sugary treats popped up, much to the delight of the inhabitants of Dreamland, who were all craving for food.

As Waluigi continued, he heard several footsteps. He stopped in his tracks, closing his eyes as he groaned. He glanced behind him, to see Adeline hiding behind one of the oak trees on the right.

"...Are you STILL following me?" Waluigi remarked in dismay as he shook his head.

Adeline gasped as she twiddled her fingers, trying not to admit it. "Well... erm... not exactly... I wouldn't really, well..."

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his firm, skinny hips, pointing at the tree that Adeline was hiding behind. "Then why are you hiding behind that tree?"

Adeline groaned as she held down her green shirt, walking towards Waluigi as she looked down, frowning. "Oh... this is rather embarrassing... you see, I..." She gulped as she looked up at Waluigi, feeling very nervous.

"Yes...?" Waluigi asked slowly as he continued eyeing Adeline suspiciously.

Adeline moved her right foot as she looked at it kick the dirt, looking up at Waluigi as she gulped. "...I... have a proposition to make." She sheepishly chuckled as she slightly blushed, closing her eyes as she rubbed the back of her head. "I lost my way around the woods earlier, and just when I found the way out, that thing arrived and kidnapped me. I've been tied up for three days."

Waluigi rubbed his chin with his right hand as he murmured. "Hmmm. That's rather unfortunate." He shrugged as he turned around, walking forward on the dirt-paved path again. "Now leave me alone."

Adeline shouted at Waluigi, running after him. "But mister! Wait!" She stopped in her tracks as her stomach growled, causing her to slightly blush as she placed both hands on her stomach. "Oooh... I forgot that I was hungry. Silly me, occasionally forgetting things..."

Waluigi stopped walking, turning back and reaching in one of his front overalls pocket. "Look, kid, if I give you this-"

"The name's Adeline! What's yours?" Adeline asked as she giggled, her smile as warm as the bright yellow sun.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he muttered quietly to himself. "Waluigi. Now look, kid, if I give you this chocolate bar," He took out a chocolate bar wrapped in red wrappers, handing it to Adeline, "Would you please leave me alone?"

Adeline looked at Waluigi, then the chocolate bar, then at Waluigi, then at the chocolate bar, then back at Waluigi again, having a difficult time deciding. "But... I just can't go and accept this! I gotta reward you somehow, Mr. Waluigi, sir!" She gasped again as her stomach growled louder than before, rubbing it with her left hand as she held the chocolate bar in her right hand. "Erk... but my stomach disagrees."

Waluigi placed his right palm over his face as he sighed, lowering his head. "Just take it, kid. Who are you going to trust, some random strange guy you never heard of, or yourself?"

Adeline paused as she thought about it for a moment, her right index finger on her flat chin. "Good point... but... I want to go with you..." She quickly gobbled up the chocolate bar, letting out a little burp as she gave Waluigi the cute look again.

Waluigi took in a deep breath as he looked up at the sky, looking down at Adeline shortly afterwards as he opened up his arms. "Fine. Do what you want, kid." He turned around, adjusting his purple cap as he headed back towards the western direction.

Adeline giggled as she clapped with glee, skipping right behind Waluigi, feeling better about herself.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a solid ten minutes since Waluigi and Adeline had their little chat earlier. Adeline was painting several sketches of her and Waluigi in her little notepad, while Waluigi simply walked forward, not giving a care in the world. He took one look back, to see Adeline waving at him.

"...You're still behind me, aren't you." Waluigi muttered as he sighed, shaking his head.

Adeline blushed as she giggled, prancing right next to Waluigi. "Tee hee! How did you guess?" She winked at him with her right eye.

Waluigi gave Adeline a blank stare as he felt disgruntled. "You're skipping along the path. I can hear your shoes."

Adeline dropped her jaw in disbelief as she pointed at Waluigi, asking dumbfoundly, "Are you a wizard, Harry?"

Waluigi folded his arms as he scoffed. "No, I'm an axe. Now let me be." He pushed Adeline to the side as he continued walking.

"But... you're my hero!" Adeline remarked as she grabbed hold of Waluigi's ankles, "I gotta stick with you!"

Waluigi growled as he shook his fists. "Oh lord, so help me, I will... do something to you."

Adeline popped right in front of Waluigi, tilting her head to the right curiously. "What kind of something?"

"...I don't know. Something nasty." Waluigi revealed as he rubbed the back of his head, not thinking of a good threat at the moment.

"Oooh! Like picking my nose?" Adeline asked as she picked her right nose, giggling cutely.

"...No." Waluigi simply retorted calmly, feeling disgusted.

"Or letting out loud belches?" Adeline piped as she burped a bit, giggling cutely even more.

"No." Waluigi flatly replied as his right eye twitched.

Adeline gasped as she snapped her fingers. "Or trying to rip the world's loudest-"

"I don't even do that!" Waluigi snapped back as he slapped Adeline across the face, grumbling to himself as he folded his arms, walking as fast as he could to lose Adeline off his trail. "God, now I wish I just minded my own business. This artist is following me around to the point where she would even go to the deepest depths of hell just to be close to me..."

"How did you know?" Adeline gasped as she giggled, hugging Waluigi tightly from the back.

Waluigi screamed as he tried pulling Adeline off, but failed to do so. He snarled as he glared down at Adeline, who giggled as she looked back up with cutesy anime eyes. Face palming himself, Waluigi grumbled as he continued walking towards the western direction within the fantasy forest, with Adeline still holding on tightly.


End file.
